


Truly In Love

by uswnt1317



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt1317/pseuds/uswnt1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the night of the USAvsBrazil game.  Everyone on the team was upset and frustrated from their loss, especially Tobin.  Alex noticed this and decided to talk to her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this. It depends on the reactions from you guys. Please let me know what you guys think! This is my first fic and criticism is appreciated!!

The team had just gotten back to the hotel. Everyone was still pretty upset over the loss. Alex noticed Tobin make a bee-line for the elevators, avoiding anybody who tried to talk to her. Alex decided to give her some space and would talk to her later.

After about a half hour of talking to some of their teammates, Alex decided to go check on Tobin.

When she got to their room, she opened the door slightly. She saw Tobin lying on her bed, arms behind her head, eyes closed. She hesitated whether she should turn back and stay in Kelley's room for the night. After a minute of thinking, she squeezed through the door, closing it quietly before starting to talk.

"Hey," she said quietly so she wouldn't startle Tobin. "How are you?" she asked. She felt bad for her friend, knowing she was probably blaming the loss on herself.  
"Fine," Tobin said without opening her eyes.

Alex didn't know what to say so she just walked slowly over to Tobin's bed, laying down next to Tobin so she's facing her. This caused Tobin to open her eyes and look at Alex. They just laid there for a couple minutes, looking at each other. 

"It's not your fault you know?" Alex said, breaking the silence. "You played your heart out tonight."

"I could've done better. I should've done better." 

"Tobin, what are you talking about?! You played great! You assisted the first goal!"

Tobin scoffed, "I played sloppy! I should have went back and defended more! I should have made better and smarter crosses and passes. And I definitely could have been tougher and more physical!"

"Everybody should have done those things, Tobin! You as a single player did great! We just need to play as a team better!" Alex said trying to get Tobin to realize how good a player she really is. 'Why does she have to be so stubborn?' She thought.

"I don't even know why Jill keeps starting me! she should put Press or HAO in there instead. They'd make more of an impact than me."

"Don't you dare say that Tobin! You are an amazing player and you deserve all of the playing time you get! You make a HUGE impact on the game, that's why Jill keeps starting you. She sees your potential, everybody does except you, Tobin!" Alex couldn't help but start to yell. She saw so much potential in Tobin. "You are one of the best players I have ever seen! The way you are with the ball drives me crazy! I never know what you're gonna do next, nobody does! You could be so much better if you just stopped being so hard on yourself! You have earned your spot on this team, and you're going to continue making this team great. You're gonna keep getting better and better and continue making a huge impact on this team! I bet you'll even be the next captain once Christie and Carli retire!"

"I know Lex. Okay? I know and I'm sorry. Sometimes I can' help but be hard on myself! I'm sorry, I'll try to stop, but can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really not in the mood right now."

"I guess so. Just, listen to me okay? I know what I'm talking about." Alex said, trying to lighten the mood.

'Why can't she see what I see? She's such an amazing player, and person. She's so fit, and she has a great body!...Did I really just think that? What's going on? Do I like Tobin? No. I couldn't. I'm marrying Servando at the end of the month. But she's just so beautiful!... Ugh, not again! Okay, get it together Alex! You love Servando. You love Servando. I love Servando....right?'

As Alex zones out, Tobin starts thinking too. 'Maybe she's right. Maybe it's not my fault. Soccer is a team sport, you can't blame a loss on yourself. I know I could have played better, but nobody played to their full potential. Alex is so smart, and beautiful. Wait what? I don't like Alex, do I?....... When I look into her eyes, I get lost in them. When I look at her soft, pink lips, I can't help but wonder what they taste like or what they would feel like against mine. I....I....I don't just like Alex, I love her! I am in love with Alex Morgan! Wow. If only she could feel the same way about me. But, she doesn't. She loves Servando. She's marrying Servando. She will never love me.'

After a couple minutes, they both get pulled out of their trance when they hear a loud thud, followed by some of the girls laughing.

"Sounds like they feel better." Tobin says, laughing to herself a little.

"Yeah" Alex said, still thinking about her new realization.

"Maybe we should get some sleep. It's been a long night." Tobin says as she starts getting up, but she's stopped when she feels a hand on her arm.  
"Wait," Alex says as she pulls Tobin back down. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything Lex."

"Do you think I'm making the right decision marrying Servando?"

"What do you mean?" Tobin asked, wondering where this is going.

"It's just.... I don't know, I love him but I'm starting to wonder whether I'm in love with him. We've been drifting apart lately and I think I'm starting to have feelings for someone else."

Tobin looked dumbfounded. She always though Alex was so happy with Servando. She always thought they would get married and live happily ever after. But maybe not.  
"Well, can you see a future with Servando?"

"Of course I can, but in more of a friendly way you know? I can't really see us being married forever."

"What about this other person, would you leave Sevando for him?"

"Well it's not exactly a guy, but yes I would."

This caused Tobin to look away. ' What is she saying? Does she like a girl? I wonder who it is. Are they on the team? Do I even know her? Is it me? No i couldn't be me. We're best friends. She would never have feelings for me. But if it's not me, then who is it?'

"Tobin?" Alex said, breaking Tobin from her trance.

"Hmm? Yeah sorry, I'm here. Uhh, this..uh..girl, do see yourself spending your lives together?" Tobin asked, still not meeting Alex's eyes.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then I think you just answered your own question."

"I guess I did. But there's only one problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't know if she feels the same way. I don't even know if she's into girls."

"Even if she isn't into girls, I bet she would be into you. I mean, who could say no to you? Your funny, nice, and athletic. You have an amazing body and you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

"Really? Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. You're irresistible, anybody would be crazy if they said no to you."

"Thank you Tobin. So are you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are beautiful, funny, and caring. I don't think there's anyone dumb enough to not want to be with you."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious Tobin." Alex said as she used her index finger to force Tobin to look at her.

Tobin could see how serious Alex was in her eyes. They stared into each other's eyes. 'This is it' Alex thought, 'I'm going to kiss her. I need her to know how I feel about her.'  
Alex's eyes shot to Tobin's lips and stayed there. She started to lean in and Tobin was going crazy. 'Is this really about to happen? Is Alex Morgan really about to kiss me? Oh My God! Okay here we go!' Tobin thought as she leaned in and met Alex halfway.

It was slow at first, but still breathtaking. Each girl felt a shock run through their bodies when their lips met. After a minute, Alex put her hand on Tobin's cheek and inched closer so there was no room between their bodies. Tobin's hand found Alex's waist, then moving to the small of her back. Alex tilted her head, licking Tobin's lip, asking for entrance. Tobin opened her mouth letting their tongues battle for dominance. When they needed air, they broke apart, with Tobin going straight to Alex's pulse point. This got a small moan from Alex, bringing Tobin back to reality. Tobin pulled back, but kept the contact between them.

"What are we doing? You're getting married! You don't have feelings for me. You couldn't. You're Alex Morgan and I'm just Tobin..."

Alex cut Tobin of right there, "And that's exactly why I fell for you Tobin! You're Tobin Heath, the funniest, sexiest, most caring girl in the world! I couldn't imagine falling in love with anyone else!"

"But, Servando."

"I meant it when I said I would leave Servando for the other person. You're the other person Tobin. I was never in love with Servando, Tobin. I was just afraid of being alone! But I won't be alone if I'm with you. You're the one Tobin. You're it. I can't imagine living the rest of my life with anyone else. I love you Tobin. I am completely and utterly in love with you.

"Really?" Tobin couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'She loves me! She really loves me! i can't believe this! The girl I love loves me back!' Tobin had the biggest smile on her face. She was so happy and giddy because of what Alex just said.

"Yes ya goof!" Alex said, giggling to herself over Tobin's reaction. "Now stop smiling like an idiot and kiss me!

"Yes ma'am." Tobin said as she smashed their lips together again.

A minute later Tobin pulled back again.

"Alex?" Tobin said.

"Yes Tobin?"

"I am completely and utterly in love with you too! Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend, but first I have to talk to Servando. He should know before anything more happens between us."

"Yeah you're right. We should get some sleep now." With that, Tobin gave Alex a quick peck on the cheek and got up to get ready for bed.

Once they were both changed and ready for bed, Alex got into bed while Tobin went to turn off the light.

"Sleep with me tonight?" Alex asked before Tobin got in her bed.

"Of course Lex." Tobin laid down next to Alex and Alex cuddled into her side.

"Goodnight, Toby. I love you." Alex said as she gave Tobin a small kiss on her neck.

"Goodnight Lex, I love you too." Tobin placed a small kiss on Alex's temple before closing her eyes to sleep. 

They both fell asleep perfectly content, and with huge smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex plans on breaking up with Servando today. How will he take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys said I should continue this so here you go! Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think below!

Alex woke to the sound of her alarm She went to get up when she felt a pair of comforting arms wrapped around her from behind. She just then remembered last night. She smiled to herself for she can finally be in a relationship where she doesn't feel trapped or obligated to stay in. She felt Tobin tighten her embrace and she immediately felt relaxed and safe. 

She knew Tobin was starting to wake up so she managed to turn herself around in her arms. She placed a soft lingering kiss on Tobin's lips, staying there until she felt Tobin reciprocate it. Once she did, she slowly pulled away and smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Good morning, beautiful." Alex said as Tobin opened her eyes.

"Mmmm, good morning indeed. I want to wake up like that every morning." said Tobin while sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"I think that can be arranged." a giggling Alex said as she kissed Tobin again, then snuggling back into the older girl's side.

"Ugh, do we have to get up. I'm so comfortable this morning. I don't think I have ever slept in a bed this comfortable before." Tobin said as she pulled Alex in closer.

"You're welcome for that!" Alex said cheekily, earning a slight push from Tobin.

"Stop being so full of yourself, babe. It's not a very attractive quality. But then again, everything is attractive when it comes to you."

Hearing this caused Alex to look up at Tobin. 'She just called me babe! Oh my God hearing her say that when referring to me is the best thing I've ever heard! It made my heart melt! And the ways she's looking at me! She is going to be the death of me before we can even be an official couple! Oh No! I have to talk to Servando today! This is gonna be a fun day.' Alex thought.

"Uhm," Tobin said breaking Alex's thoughts, "why did your expression just go from happy confused to scared shitless?" Tobin asked in a worried voice. She had figured it was because she accidentally called her babe but the scared expression worried her. 'What if she's starting to regret this? What if she's starting to realize that she doesn't really have feelings for me and now she's scared of how she's going to tell me?'

Tobin felt a soft hand on her cheek, bringing her back to reality. "Tobin, don't worry. The first expression was because you called me babe. Hearing that made me so happy and melted my heart." Tobin smiled at this. "The second expression was because I just remembered that I have to talk to Servando today. I'm afraid of how he's going to react." Alex said, trying to comfort Tobin.

"Babe don't worry about talking to Servando, he'll understand. If he really loves you, he'll want you to be happy."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm just worried that I'll hurt him."

"Well, you have to have a first heart break before you find your true love. Once somebody has broken your heart, you'll know who your true love is when you meet them."

"Who was your first heat break Tobs?"

"His name was Santos, I met him in college. We started going out in college and I was so in love with him. During the summer between my junior and senior year, I found out he had been cheating on me. I called him right away and dumped him. I knew right then that he wasn't the person I was supposed to end up with, but it still took me weeks to get over him."

"Wow, I'm so sorry Tob. I don't think I've ever had a heart break like that."

"Some people are the breakers instead of the breakees, meaning they were smart enough to end it before getting their heart broken."

"I never though of it that way. I guess I have always been the person who ended the relationship. I don't think I've ever been broken up with. Wow."

"Well, then you will live your life never being dumped, because I'm sure as hell not gonna do it." Tobin said, giving Alex a passionate kiss.

"Good," Alex said against Tobin's lips.

They continued to kiss for awhile before getting up and going down to breakfast. Once breakfast was over, Tobin was going to hang out with Kelley since they had a day off. She figured she should give Alex some space before she talked o Servando later. The women decided to keep heir relationship a secret for awhile, until the break up fiasco was all over. They didn't want to upset their fans and have them start making up stuff that wasn't true. They also didn't want all that publicity this close to the World Cup. They needed to focus on soccer and only soccer for these next 6 months.

Just before heading to Kelley's room, Tobin went back to her room to make sure Alex was okay. When she entered the room, Alex was sitting on the bed listening to music. This is what she always did before a game to get mentally prepared for what was going to happen next. Tobin walked over to the bed, sitting next to Alex, getting her attention.

"Hey, are you sure you're ready for this? I mean you don't have to do it today, you can wait to do it in person if you would rather." Tobin said.

"I'm sure. I have to do it today, it wouldn't be fair being with you behind his back. He needs to know or else I wouldn't feel right. Plus, the sooner I tell him, the sooner we can be official and do official couple things, well except for go out in public."

"Okay I just don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for. There is nothing I want more than to be with you officially."

"I'm ready Tobin. With you, I'm ready for anything."

Tobin smiled and gave Alex a quick but loving kiss and hug. "I'll see ya later, call me if you need anything. I love you."

"Okay have fun, and I will. I love you too, Tobin." Alex said

With that, Tobin left Alex to herself.

Alex pulled out her laptop and opened facetime. She sent Servando a text saying she wanted to talk to him. When his name popped up, Alex thought to herself, 'Well here goes nothing.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I am planning on continuing this for atleast one more chapter. I won't leave you hanging, I promise! Tell me what you think of it so far in the comments! I'll try to update as soon as possible!:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the break-up chapter. How's Servando going to take it? Is it going to be a good break-up or an ugly break-up?  
> WARNING: There is a lot of swearing in this chapter!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you think I should continue or not!

**Alex's POV**

I pressed the call button.

As I waited for him to connect, I got to thinking again. _How can I do this to him? He doesn't deserve this. But he also doesn't deserve me stringing him along when I'm in love with someone else. I have to do this! It's now or never!_ Just then, he connected.

"Hey, babe," he said, "how's camp going? I'm sorry about the loss last night, I know you guys fought your hardest."

"Hey Serv, camps going good and it's okay, the loss is just motivating us even more. Look,......We need to talk." _I'm just gonna get it over with. It's like pulling off a band-aid_.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good. Is everything okay?"

"Well, yes everything is perfect actually......it's just......Idon'tthinkIcanmarryyou!." I blurted out so quickly I could barely understand myself.

"I have no idea what you just said Al. You know you can tell me anything, just say it." _God, he's so sweet, he'll make a wonderful husband someday, just not to me._

"Okay...here I go..." I took one more deep breath before saying it, "I don't think I can marry you Serv. I'm sorry." _There I said it! I hope he doesn't hate me._

There was a long pause. The look on his face was one I've never seen before. It was like a mixture of anger, confusion, and sadness. I decided that he probably wasn't going to say anything so I continued, "I'm so sorry Serv! You have no idea how long I have been sitting here trying to figure out how to tell you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I just-"

I was cut off when he asked me the one question that I know will hurt him the most, "Why?"

 _How do I answer him? Do I tell him about Tobin or do I just say I have feelings for someone else? I have to tell him about Tobin. If he finds out from someone else, who knows what he would do. How he would feel._ "I've fallen in love with someone else. They...she makes me happy. You should be happy too. That's why I had to talk to you today. I don't want to cheat on you, but I also want to be with her."

"Wait a minute, her? You're picking a girl over me?! Who is she?! Who the fuck managed to brainwash you into thinking you're into girls now?"

"Servando! She didn't brainwash me! I decided this on my own! It is my decision!"

"Who is it Alex?! Tell me who it is right now or-"

"TOBIN! It's Tobin okay?"

His eye's were now filled with pure anger, "Tobin?! Tobin Heath?! That fucking dyke! She's gonna pay-"

"Woah, hold on a minute, don't you dare call her that! It's not her fault I fell in love with her! And, it's not her fault I fell out of love with you! It's nobody's fault. It was my decision and I'm standing by it. I love her Servando, and I'm happy, isn't that enough?"

"What about me Alex? How do you think this makes me feel huh? I just found out that my fiance is leaving me for some bitch on her soccer team! Did you really think I was just going to be happy for you? We were supposed to be getting married in 2 weeks Alex! 2 weeks! What am I supposed to tell people? My family? Did you think about that Alex? How is your family going to react when they find out you left a perfectly suitable man for a bitch she plays soccer with?!"

"Okay first, stop calling Tobin a bitch! Second, I never meant for this to hurt you! I just didn't think it was fair to string you along while cheating on you behind your back! Third, I will tell people, they should here it from me. And finally, my family won't care who I'm with as long as I'm happy! They love Tobin and I'm sure they will still love her when I tell them we're together."

"What about your fans Alex. How will they react when you tell them you're gay?"

"Well considering both Pinoe and Abby are both out and still have millions of fans, I'm sure they won't really care. Plus, do you know how many Talex fans there are?"

"What the hell does Talex mean?"

"It's mine and Tobin's couple name. Our fans made it up a long time ago. I bet they will go crazy when they found out their fantasy has come true!"

"Yeah, whatever Alex! I'm sure you and Tobin will live happily ever after. Now if you don't mind, I have to go train in 45 minutes."

"Wait Servando!"

"What?!"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but can you not tell anybody about me and Tobin? I don't know if she's ready to come out yet. And I also don't want this getting out this close to the World Cup."

"Sure, anything for you Al," He said with a sly grin before ending the call.

"UGH!!" I said before turning over on my stomach before screaming into my pillow. As I turned back over, I heard my phone go off with a Twitter notification. For some reason, that put a knot in my stomach. I slowly reached over and grabbed my phone, seeing Servando had tweeted something. The knot in my stomach only grew, "Uh-oh," I said aloud as I opened the tweet. What I saw almost made me throw up right there. _  
_

_'@servandocarrasc: Hey all you Talex fans!  Guess what!  Your fantasy has come true!  Congrats @alexmorgan13 and @TobinHeath, I hope you two are happy together!  #justkidding #unbelievble #nowsingle'_ _  
_

_How could he?  Oh man I have to warn Tobin before she sees this!_ Just as I was reaching for the door handle, the door was already being opened, leaving me standing there face to face with Tobin.  Might I mention the expression was completely unreadable.

"Hey," she said, "I'm guessing the break-up didn't go to well."  I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood a little.

I smiled at her, "Yeah, not really."

We were met with a long silence, just staring into each other's eyes.  Neither of us knew what to say or do next.  After a couple minutes, I completely broke down.

"I'm so sorry!"  I said while falling into arms.  She simply picked me up and carried me to the bed, laying us down so I was basically on top of her while she held me tightly in her arms.

"Hey, it's okay.  I'm not mad Lex.  All I care about is if you're okay."  She took my chin with her finger forcing me to look at her, "Are you okay?" She asked me with full sincerity.

"I think so, I just hate what he tweeted.  I knew he was mad, but before he left I asked him not to say anything.  I guess I should have known he wasn't gonna listen to me.  I'm sorry he outed you like that.  We can go on there and say he's just making it up.  It's my word against his and-"

I was cut off by soft lips against mine, causing me to immediately relax.  When we broke apart, Tobin had the biggest, most loving smile on her face. 

"It's okay Alex.  Maybe that wasn't my ideal way of coming out but at least now we got it over with.  I've been ready to come out since the minute we first kissed last night because I know that as soon as we're out, it means we are officially together.  I'm ready for anything when I'm with you.  I love you Alexandra Patricia Morgan, nothing will ever change that."

 _I think I just fell in love with this girl even more, if that's possible._ "How did I get so lucky?" I asked getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Everybody gets lucky once in a while.  I guess it was our turn."

With that I kissed her.  I kissed her with so much passion and love I didn't want to pull away.  When I finally did, we got up to get ready for dinner.

All of our teammates were happy for us and said it doesn't change anything.  I was excited to finally be official with Tobin.  I've never felt like this before, I felt so happy and loved.  I don't regret choosing Tobin over Servando and I can't wait to see what the future had in store for our new relationship.

After dinner, I walked back to our room while Tobin went to get her hoodie she left in Kelley's room.  Just as she got back, I sent out a quick tweet.

_'@alexmorgan13: Man, I thought it was gonna be hard to come out!  Thanks @servandocarrasc for making it a lot easier!  Well, goodnight world, new, amazingly sexy girlfriend, @TobinHeath, and I are going to sleep now. #outandproud #easierthanithought #TrulyInLove'_

As I finished getting ready for bed, I got a twitter notification.  This time, it was Tobin replying to me tweet.

_'@TobinHeath: @alexmorgan13 @servandocarrasc Yeah thanks Serv!  I can't wait to show off my new incredibly gorgeous girlfriend to the world! @alexmorgan13 I'm not really that tired, maybe we can do something else for awhile!;) #monopdeal #outandproud #TrulyInLove'_

 

"What are you suggesting here Tobin?"  I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"What do you think I'm suggesting Miss Morgan?"  She said with a sly smile and a wink.   _God she's so hot!_

Just as I got in bed and was leaning in for the kiss, she pulled out a deck of Monopoly Deal cards, putting it in between us.

"Monop Deal of course!  What were you thinking, silly girl?" Tobin said with the cheekiest grin on her face.

"You're on dork!"

We played for about an hour before deciding to go to sleep for the night.  As we got settled into bed, I rolled over and snuggled into her side.  I kissed her softly on her neck, causing her to pull me closer and peck my forehead.

"What do you think people are saying right now?"  I asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it won't effect our love for each other."

"You're right.  I love you Tobin Powell Heath and I always will."

"I love you too baby.  Now go to sleep."

"Goodnight Tobin."

"Goodnight Alex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Should I continue this or not?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Alex make things official, but what will their closest loved ones think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to wish you all a Happy Holiday Season!! Thank you all so much for reading my first story!

**Tobin's POV**

I was awoken again by soft, mesmerizing lips against mine.  ' _I could definitely get used to this.'_ She pulled back, leaving me with a soft peck and a huge, blinding smile.

"Good morning, Tobykinz." She said.

I smiled back, laughing at the new nickname.  "Good morning...uhh...Lexipooh?" I said back.  ' _Did I really just call her Lexipooh?  Wow, I'm really bad at making nicknames!  Maybe she will think it's funny and just laugh.  God I hope so because she has the cutest laugh.'_ _  
_

"Lexipooh?" she giggled.

"What like Tobykinz is any better?" I challenged.

"Okay, okay, you have a point there.  Why don't we just stick to our normal nicknames?"

"I don't know, I kinda like those nicknames."

"Okay we can keep them, but I say we stick to normal ones in public."

"Deal!"

"Good 'cause if Kelley heard those, who knows what she'd say."

"Oh she'd make fun of us every chance she got."

We both started laughing.   _'God, that laugh!  It's by far the best thing I've ever heard.  Music to my ears.'_ Once we stopped laughing, she leaned in and kissed me.   _'God I love her kisses!'_ I placed my hands on her waist as she cradled my face in her hands.  Soon enough, she scooted closer to me and tilted her head to deepen the kiss.  She ran her tongue along my bottom lip, and I granted her access.  The kiss got more and more heated.  I felt Alex move her hands to the hem of my shirt.  She snuck her hands beneath it and trailed her hands along my sides and my stomach.  I let out a small moan, causing her to smile, pull back and go straight to my neck.  She started sucking and biting on my pulse point.  I moaned again, this time causing her to start pulling off my shirt.  At this, I came back to reality, stopping her. _  
_

"What's wrong?" She asked.  I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Nothing, it's just...I kinda have a rule about...well...this.  I can't go any further before all things on my list have happened."

"Okay, what has to happen?"

"Well, we have to be an official couple.  Two, you have to meet my parents, I know you have already but you have to meet them as my girlfriend.  Three, we have to be in love, we don't have to worry about that one.  Four, we have to have a future in store for us, this can't just be a fling."

"Okay, well I can check off all of those right now, except for the meeting your parents one."  She said, taking my hands in hers.  "First, Tobin Powell Heath, will you be my girlfriend?"

"It would be an honor to be your girlfriend Alex," I said, sealing it with a quick kiss."

"Good.  Now, I'm in love with you Tobin, and I can't imagine anything better than growing old together."

"Hmm, I don't know, I see you being mean and smelly when you get old.  I don't know if I can handle that." I teased, earning me a slight push and a small giggle.  "I'm kidding!  I would love to grow old with you Alexandra Patricia Morgan."

"Good, and I might get mean but you will definitely be the smelly one!"  This caused us both to break out in laughter.  I love how we can go from serious to silly in the matter of seconds.

"So,  about your parents.  If I have to meet yours before, you know," she said looking down, motioning between us, "you have to meet mine too.  Deal?"

"Deal.  We can go visit both of our families over Christmas and New Years.  How about we go to mine over Christmas and your's for New Years?"  I suggested.

"Okay.  I guess we should probably tell them first though.  I mean I'm sure they already heard but I think we should tell them ourselves."

"Good idea.  How about we shower and then we'll facetime them."

"Okay.  Should we tell them together or separately?"

"Probably separately.  I'll go out on the balcony while you stay in here."

"Alright, but I call shower first!" She said as she jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom.

"You know you need clothes to change into right?" I shouted back.

She came back out, grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase and ran back in, but not before sticking her tongue out at me.  "I'm dating a three year old." I said laughing to myself. About twenty minutes later she came out in only her sports bra and nike pros.  I openly gawked at her, causing her to smile slyly and me to blush before she put the rest of her clothes on.

"Are you just gonna stare at my hot body or are you gonna go shower?" she asked, causing me to blush again while grabbing my clothes and running to the bathroom.  As I got out of the shower and started getting dress I thought,  _'I'm gonna give her a taste of her own medicine.'_ I put on my sports bra and nike pros.  I went to the sink to get some water.  I poured a little bit over my arms, legs and back so my muscles would glisten and stand out.  I then walked out of the bathroom to find Alex sitting on her bed, scrolling through twitter.

"Hey so my mom said they can talk in about  a halllllllllfffffff...holy shit Tobin!  How the hell am I expected to keep my hands off of you when you come out looking like that?!  Wait, you did this on purpose didn't you?" All I could do was break out laughing.  "You little shit!  You're such a tease!"

"I'm-sorrry-Lex!  I-just-hah-wanted to- see how-you reacted!  You're face-was-priceless!  Oh-my-god!"  I said through my fit of laughter.

When I finally stopped laughing, I went to my suitcase and put the rest of my clothes on.  I turned to see Alex pouting on the bed so I walked over and sat on the edge.

"Aww, I'm sorry Lex.  I just wanted to make you feel like I did when you walked out of the bathroom."

"I'm not mad, I just don't know how I'm gonna last until after New Years to see the rest of your sexy body."

I smiled at her, leaning in to capture her lips between mine.  "I think we can manage," I mumbled against her lips. 

When we pulled apart I went out on the balcony to talk to my parents, leaving Alex to talk to hers.  I had texted my mom that I wanted to facetime them while Alex was in the shower.  I saw that they were waiting so I took a deep breath and pressed the call button.

"Hey sweetie.  What did you need to talk to us so urgently about?" My mom asked.  It was her, my dad and all of my siblings crowded on the couch.

"Hey everybody, I have some news I wanted to tell you personally before you heard it from someone else." I paused for a few moments, "Alex and I are dating!" I finally said.  I studied their faces, trying to read their responses.  My sister Perry was the first to smile and say something.

"I'm so happy for you sis!  I'm glad you found someone you can be happy with and see all the time."

"Thanks Per.  Mom? Dad?  What are you thinking?"  I was getting kind of worried since they didn't say anything yet.

"What?  Oh sorry Tobin we were just surprised is all.  And a little confused I guess." my dad said.

"What are you confused about?"

"Well, isn't Alex getting married, like at the end of the month?" my mom asked.

"Well she was supposed to but she broke up with him because she's not in love with him.  She's in love with me.  And before you say it, I didn't pressure her into leaving him.  It was her decision, and I just happened to benefit from it.  We're in love, like, truly in love."  I said, hoping they would be happy for me.

"We get it Tobin and we are so happy for you!  We love you so much and we have always loved Alex.  We will be thrilled to welcome her into the family!" my dad said.

"Yeah! Go Tobin!  She's HOT!" my brother Jeffery said.

"Good job Tobs, I'm happy for you." my other sister Katie said.

"Hah thanks guys!  I'm really happy with Alex.  I can't wait to spend my life with her."  We talked for a while longer, until I saw that Alex was done talking to her parents.

 

**Alex's POV**

As Tobin went onto the balcony, I pulled out my laptop.  I saw that my mom was already signed on.  I took a deep breath before pressing the call button.

"Alex what's going on?  Why did you need to talk to us so urgently?  Is everything okay?" my mom asked.  I could tell she was slightly worried.

"I'm fine mom.  Everything is amazing actually, there's just something I need to tell you guys and I'm not sure how you'll react."

"Honey, you can tell us anything you know that."

"Okay, well, Mom, Dad,"I took one last deep breath, "I broke up with Servando."

There was a long pause before my dad finally spoke, "Finally!  Oh Alex, we aren't mad at all.  We never really liked Servando, we always thought you could find someone who makes you happier than he did.  We didn't say anything because we wanted you to make your own decisions.  You were starting to make us nervous considering you were supposed to marry him at the end of the month."

"Wow, I always thought you liked him."

This time it was my mom who was talking, "We did like him sweetie, we just never thought you and Servando were meant to be together.  We actually always thought you were gay and that you were meant to be with, oh what's her name?"

"Tobin, her name is Tobin Pam." my dad said.

"Oh that's right!  We always thought you should be with Tobin.  She makes you so happy, and I see the way she looks at you.  I think she's in love with you.  You should definitely consider her since you're single now."  my mom said.

"Wow! Just wow!"  I said. I couldn't believe that my parents knew me and Tobin are meant to be together before we did!

"What's wrong?" my mom asked.

"Guys, I broke up with Servando because of Tobin!  We realized how we felt about each other the other night.  I broke up with Servando to be with Tobin!"

"Oh, wow, that's great!  We're so happy for you two!  See Micheal, we should be those people who tell the future!  What are they called again?"

"Fortune tellers Pam." he said.

"Oh right!  We should become fortune tellers!  Don't you think so Alex?"

"Well considering you knew about me and Tobin before me and Tobin, then yes I do think so."

"Don't encourage her Alex, you know she really will do it."

"Oh be quiet Micheal! Can't a girl dream?"

"Haha, I love you guys!  So is okay if we come over for New Years?"

"Yes of course!  We can't wait to see you two together!" my dad said.

"Okay well then we'll see you then!  I love you guys!"

"We love you too!  We are so happy for you two!" my mom said.  And with that I hung up.

I looked out, meeting Tobin's eyes.  I signaled I was done and she hung up.

**Tobin's POV**

I made sure our Christmas plans were set before hanging up.  I walked into our room and sat down next to Alex on the bed.

"Well, I bet your parent's reaction was nothing compared to mine." she said as she scooted closer to me so our shoulders and knees were touching.

"Well, my parents were really confused at first but after I explained it they were happy for us.  And I have my sibling's approval too, especially Jeff's." I said laughing to myself, "Why what did your parents say?"

"Well apparently they never liked Servando.  They thought I could do better.  They actually always thought you and I were meant to be together."

"Well that's good.  I never liked Servando either."

"Oh I haven't said the kicker yet.  They told me about thinking I should be with you before I even told them about me and you!  I think my mom's exact words were ' _We did like him sweetie, we just never thought you and Servando were meant to be together.  We actually always thought you were gay and that you were meant to be with, oh what's her name?_ ' and once my dad told her your name she said ' _Oh that's right!  We always thought you should be with Tobin.  She makes you so happy, and I see the way she looks at you.  I think she's in love with you.  You should definitely consider her since you're single now._ '  Then after I told them about you they were happy.  And my mom now thinks they should become fortune tellers."

"Haha, wow, you're right, my parents reaction definitely nothing compared to that!"  I said before laughing even harder.

"My parents are so weird sometimes!  But at least their happy for us.  Oh and they can't wait till New Years!."

"Good, I'm glad.  And my family can't wait to see you for Christmas."

"Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be.  But now the hard part is gonna be keeping my hands off of you until after New Years!"

"Well, I guess I can break my rule, just this one time."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?  You better not be teasing me again Heath!"

"I'm just saying that if the time comes again, I won't stop this time."

With that said, Alex smashed her lips against mine.   _'It's good that we don't have practice for a couple more hours'_ I thought.  

 

And for that next couple of hours, nobody saw Alex or Tobin, but the rooms beside theirs definitely heard them.  They were lucky it wasn't a tough practice, because they were both already worn out.

After practice, they ate dinner and went straight to their rooms.  They were to tired to even shower and change, so they just fell asleep as they were.  They were both exhausted, but seemingly very satisfied as they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces for the third night in a row. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Continue or not? Please comment your thoughts!


End file.
